La Rose de Versailles
by Yakigane
Summary: //Versailles// ' Il n'avait pourtant rien d'extraordinaire. Il n'était qu'un enfant né garçon, et que ses parents avaient voulu fille. '
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Ruruha & Yakigane  
**Titre : **La Rose de Versailles  
**Base :** Versailles, Matenrou Opera, Kaya, HIZAKI GRACE PROJECT (A la base, ça devait juste être Versailles...)  
**Disclaimer :** On peut avoir Teru ?  
**Genre :** Bizarre, Moyen-Âge, mignon (- MIGNON !! OO)  
**Pairings :** Surprise surprise !  
**Note de l'écrivageuse :** J'ai honteusement plagié Versailles no Bara (La Rose de Versailles, plus connu en France sous le nom de Lady Oscar) pour le nom de la fic. Vala, bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Il n'avait pourtant rien d'extraordinaire. Il n'était qu'un enfant né garçon, et que ses parents avaient voulu fille. Mais à cet instant là, lorsque Teru le vit pleurer, recroquevillé là, sous la neige tombante, il le trouva magnifique, une véritable rose blanche.**_

Un petit corps se tenait là, secoué par des sanglots. Des jambes élégamment repliées, entourées par deux bras fins, un visage pâle posé sur les genoux, la gorge à demi découverte : on aurait dit une véritable demoiselle. Emerveillé autant qu'intrigué, le petit garçon qui venait d'arriver, chevauchant un poney blanc, s'approcha de la petite silhouette. Les voix des enfants son trompeuses, et croyant qu'il avait affaire à une petite fille, il descendit de sa monture, et se dirigea vers l'inconnu. Le jeune être, visiblement gelé malgré son épaisse robe rouge, ne le remarqua pas immédiatement, et ce ne fut qu'après qu'il lui ait adressé la parole que le visage couleur de neige se tourna vers lui. Une expression à la fois étonnée et apeurée avait pris place sur son visage, et l'enfant qui venait d'arriver afficha une expression de stupeur : qui ne connaissait pas le visage de la princesse ? Le jeune garçon ne savait que dire. Il était surpris, et un peu confus aussi, de s'être adressé d'une manière presque trop familière à un membre de la famille royale. Il allait se confondre ne excuse, mais les deux bras de l'enfant fragile et dont les yeux étaient encore mouillés de larmes l'agrippèrent, et sont regard fut attiré par celui, implorant, de la princesse. Une toute petite voix s'échappa des lèvres fines de l'enfant habillé de rouge. Une voix brisée par les sanglots, certes, mais pas seulement. Il y avait comme une douleur, quelque chose bien plus ancien que les larmes qui perlaient sur ses joues depuis probablement plusieurs heures.

"S'il vous plaît," avait simplement murmuré la voix.

Ça n'était pas un ordre, simplement une supplication. La jeune princesse semblait apeurée, et son regard terne trahissait un début de désespoir. Son visage de procelaine se releva lorsque, au loin, se fit entendre le son de sabots claquant sur les pavés de la cour du palais. Comme tous les soirs à la même heure, la relève de la garde s'effectuait. L'enfant en robe rouge se releva de manière gracieuse, et arrangea son vêtement, dont les ornements désormais entièrement apparents montraient son appartenant à la famille du Roy. Ses deux mains se lièrent à celle du jeune noble qui l'avait trouvé là, et la princesse l'incita à se relever. Ses yeux couleur chocolat se plantèrent dans ceux de son interlocuteur.

"S'il vous plaît, il faut que nous partions d'ici au plus vite ! Lorsqu'ils tourneront de nouveau le sablier, deux des gardes feront leur première ronde, il faut que vous m'aidiez à partir d'ici !"  
"Mais, Princesse-"  
"Je ne suis pas une princesse," rétorqua l'enfant du Roy, ses longues anglaises blondes retombant sur ses épaules. "Je vous en, prie, aidez-moi !"

Le jeune noble ne put cacher sa surprise, mais le regard affolé, perdu de la princesse le décida. Il fit monter sa majesté tout d'abord, l'installant en amazone. Puis, il monta à son tour, s'installant derrière l'enfant à la chevelure blonde. 'Je ne suis pas une princesse' ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ? Le jeune garçon ne se posa pas longtemps la question : d'autres sabot claquaient sur le parvis. Les yeux azurs du garçon se tournèrent en leur direction, et aussitôt, ses talons se resserrèrent sur les flancs de son destrier. Il se retourna, et recommença, incitant ainsi l'animal à prendre de la vitesse. Visiblement, et par chance, les soldats ne les avaient ni vus ni entendus. Mais il était certain que ce qu'ils avaient semblé chercher était la princesse. Une fois à bonne distance du palais, le garçon fit ralentir le pas de son poney, et s'arrêta finalement devant une maison fière et droite. Alors l'enfant aux yeux d'azur descendit de sa monture, et aida la jeune princesse à faire de même, avant de l'inviter à entrer, tandis qu'un domestique s'occupait du destrier. Les deux enfants traversèrent la demeure, s'installèrent dans une chambre pour deux, et la princesse, émerveillée, s'étonna de la simplicité de cette pièce, comparée à celles qui se trouvaient dans ses propres appartements, au château. Les petites mains princières se posèrent sur le mur, juste en dessous de la fenêtre, et le regard chocolat se perdait dans le lointain, observaient les rues éclairées par des lampadaires, dont les bougies étaient éteintes tous les soirs aux mêmes heures - d'ailleurs, il ne restait plus qu'un tour de sablier avant que celui qui se trouvait sous la fenêtre de la chambre ne soit éteint. C'était généralement l'heure à laquelle on couchait les enfants - ceux de la maison devaient déjà l'être, mais le garçon aux yeux azur avait tenu à faire une promenade. Et il semblait qu'il n'avait pas eu tort : il connaissait la réputation des soldats du palais, et savait qu'ils n'auraient pas été tendre avec la princesse, même s'il s'agissait d'un membre de la famille Royale. Il en était là de sa réflexion quand il aperçut la robe pourpe tournoyer, et la silhouette de son invitée se tourner vers lui.

"Au fait !" s'exclama l'enfant du Roy. "Je ne connais même pas ton nom..."  
"Je m'appelle Teru," répondit l'enfant noble, en faisant une révérence. "Et vous-même, Princesse ? Je crois que vos parents n'ont jamais fait état de votre nom..."  
"Je m'appelle Hizaki !" L'héritière du trône semblait au comble du bonheur de pouvoir donner son prénom. Mais aussitôt après, son visage s'assombrit, laissant place à une expression entre une profonde douleur et une grande colère. "Mais je ne suis pas une princesse," rétorqua de nouveau Hizaki, réajustant ses anglaises.  
"Que voulez-vous dire, Majesté ?" souffla le petit brun, intrigué.

L'enfant du Roy s'approcha encore un peu de son interlocuteur, de manière à ce que celui-là puisse le voir correctement.

"Je suis un garçon," annonça Hizaki, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. "Je ne peux pas être une princesse."  
"Cependant, vos parents..."  
"Mes parents voulaient une fille. Je suis né garçon. Alors ils ont décidé qu'ils feraient de moi une fille."

Et pourtant, il se tenait comme une fille, se comportait, s'habillait, parlait comme tel. Alors il expliqua à Teru qu'on lui avait inculqué l'éducation que l'on donnait aux filles, et qu'il avait fini par agir comme cela naturellement. Hizaki ajouta aussi que c'était la raison pour laquelle il pleurait, seul, derrière l'église : comme souvent, ses parents avaient donné une réception, et lui avait du agir en fille. Mais cette attitude fausse, ces manières que son corps avait mais que son esprit refusait pesaient tellement lourd sur ses épaules qu'il n'en avait plus supporté le poids, et avait profité d'un moment d'inattention des invités et de ses parents pour venir se réfugier derrière l'église. Parce qu'il savait que personne n'y passait jamais, sinon les gardes, ou les soldats, lorsque la Reine s'appercevait de la disparition de son enfant. Ce soir-là, simplement, il y avait eu Teru. Et pour la princesse, cela avait été comme une délivrance. Quelqu'un d'externe à tout ce manège, quelqu'un qui pourrait peut-être le sauver... S'il l'acceptait tel qu'il était. Et si son sauveur ne l'acceptait ? S'il pensait comme les autres, le traitait comme une fille ? Ou le prenait en pitié ? Hizaki avait déjà vu des gens éprouver de la pitié, et c'était un sentiment qu'il trouvait répugnant, car à ses yeux, le ressentir revenait à se considérer comme supérieur à l'être que l'on prenait en pitié.

"Teru-san ?" demanda simplement l'héritier du trône.  
"Oui ?" Son regard se tourna à nouveau vers le blond, qui hésita un instant avant de continuer.  
"Teru-san... Est-ce que..." Il soupira. "Avez-vous pitié de moi ?"

Aussitôt, le jeune homme mi-brun mi-blond afficha un regard plus qu'étonné : il ne comprenait pas vraiment la raison pour laquelle il devrait avoir pitié. Ce ne fut qu'après avoir répondu négativement qu'il fit le lien avec ce que son nouveau compagnon lui avait raconté un peu plus tôt : la pitié, voilà le sentiment qu'éprouvaient tous ses proches. Voilà ce qu'Hizaki ne voulait plus, et le jeune noble en comprenait parfaitement la raison : se voir rabaissé ainsi à longueur de temps devait être éprouvant. Il allait faire une remarque à ce sujet, quand il remarqua que le jeune prince s'était allongé sur le lit, à ses côtés, les yeux mi-clos, quelques dernières larmes coulant sur ses joues de porcelaine.

"Vous devriez vous reposer, majesté," invita le garçon aux yeux lagon en soulevant les couvertures pour que son invité n'ait plus qu'à s'y glisser. Les deux garçons prirent alors place entre les draps, à une distance raisonnable l'un de l'autre. "Dormez bien, majesté," murmura Teru en fermant les yeux.  
"Vous de-même, Teru-san."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Comme la veille, des sabots frappaient le sol , près de la maison cette fois. Des soldats, magnifiques dans leurs uniformes Royaux, vinrent trouver les deux enfants à l'entrée de la maison. Etais-ce encore un cauchemar ?**_

Les deux petits corps désormais endormis semblaient s'être rapprochés pendant leur sommeil. Le souffle du blond glissait sur le front de Teru, dont le visage pâle exprimait la paix. L'un comme l'autre semblait reposé, insouciant... Les rues au-dehors étaient encore calme, les invités du Roy se reposant enfin de leur soirée à peine terminée. Seuls quelques oiseaux chantaient le point du jour, qui furent interrompus par des bruits de sabot claquant sur le sol. Quatre chevaux avançaient au pas dans la rue, s'arrêtant à l'entrée de chaque maison, leurs cavaliers s'assurant à chaque fois que l'endroit était désert. Lorsque l'enfant aux yeux azur les entendit se rapprocher, il ouvrit les yeux, et adressa un sourire au visage endormi du prince. Puis, il se leva, recouvrant le corps encore endormi des couvertures. Après avoir enfilé quelques vêtements convenables à l'aide de son valet de chambre, il descendit accueillir les Soldats Royaux, à qui l'un des domestiques avait déjà ouvert la porte. Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement, son regard se fit plus sombre : il se doutait de la raison pour laquelle ils prenaient la peine de venir jusqu'ici, mais opta pour ne rien laisser transparaître. Au lieu de cela, il invita les Soldats à entrer et se reposer auprès du feu.

"Votre proposition est alléchante," remarcia l'un des hommes, "mais nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Vous et vos parents avez été invités à la soirée d'hier, si je ne m'abuse... Le fait est que la princesse a disparu, nous voudrions savoir si vous saviez où elle se trouve..."  
"La Princesse ?" s'enquit Teru, semblant réfléchir. "Non, je n'ai jamais vu la Princesse..."  
"Réellement ?" voulut s'assurer le soldat, une expression étrange sur le visage. "Dans ce cas, pour quelle raison se trouve-t-elle en ce lieu ?"

L'enfant tourna son regard dans la même direction que celui du Soldat : Hizaki se tenait dans l'entrée de la pièce, l'air perdu, inquiet. Son beau visage, plus pâle encore que d'ordinaire, était déformé par la peur. Il n'y avait aucun obstacle entre lui et les Soldats. Aucun. Il leur suffisait de traverser la pièce, et le jeune prince serait à leur merci. Mais Teru eut plus de réflexes, et se plaça sur le chemin des hommes du Roy. Il lui fut intimé de s'éloigner, mais le jeune noble refusa tant que la situation ne lui aurait pas été expliquée. L'un des Soldats - le plus haut gradé, selon ses médailles - s'apprêta alors à s'acquitter de cette tâche, quand de nouveaux sabots résonnèrent contre les pavés, devant la maison. La porte étant encore ouverte, l'enfant noble put entrevoir deux autres visages qu'il eut été malaisé d'ignorer. Sensiblement, Hizaki les vit lui aussi, car Teru le sentit se blottir contre son dos, tremblant. Sa voix se fit incertaine, aussi tremblante que son petit corps.

"Teru-san... Onegai," supplia-t-il, "Ne les laissez pas m'emmener..."  
"Majesté... Je ne peux rien contre vos parents," répondit simplement le jeune noble, la tête basse.  
"Alors faites-moi une promesse," implora le prince, sa tête se baissant à mesure que ses parents se rapprochaient. "Assurez-moi que l'on se reverra..."  
"Je vous le promet," murmura le garçon aux yeux lagon à l'oreille de son nouvel ami.

Pas un mot de plus ne fut échangé entre eux : le Soldat qui s'était apprêté à poser les mains sur l'héritier du trône s'écarta, laissant passer un homme de taille moyenne, habillé tout de bleu, et dont la longue chevelure blonde retombait élégamment sur les épaules. Le Roy. Le jeune noble avait l'habitude de le voir de loin, lors des soirées, ou de ses annonces officielles. Mais jamais d'aussi près. Et cet homme d'ordinaire charismatique, élégant, agréable à ses yeux, lui parut à cet instant comme le plus cruel et le plus effrayant des hommes. Sa main, élégante mais puissante, gracieuse mais brute, se posa sur l'épaule d'Hizaki, en un geste qui ordonnait à l'enfant de le suivre. Puis, son regard inquisiteur se tourna vers Teru, qui tentait de garder calme et contenance, impressionné par cette homme au regard couleur de ciel qui sensiblement n'appréciait guère le fait qu'il ait recueilli son enfant.

"Merci d'avoir pris soin de notre fille," dit-il simplement, d'une voix basse et égale. "Nous avions peur qu'il ne lui soit arrivée malheur, qu'elle soit décédée sous le blizzard... Vous nous voyez rassurés de la savoir en vie et en sécurité."

Pour toute réponse, l'enfant fit une révérence, pendant que, forcé par son père, le prince rejoignait sa mère, une femme élégante, au long cheveux châtains et bouclés, qui retombaient sur ses épaules. Elle portait ce jour là une robe sombre, comme souvent, majoritairement de couleur lilas, ornées de roses de la couleur de son habit - certaines avaient même été piquées dans sa chevelure. L'enfant du Roy se réfugia dans les bras de sa génitrice, qui l'acueillit de manière protectrice. Et puis, le Roy se retourna, vint rejoindre femme et enfant, et partit avec eux en direction du palais.

"Ne t'inquiète pas... Plus jamais tu n'auras à être hébergé chez des gens de classe moyenne," entendit Teru, de la voix basse du souverain. "Nous nous assurerons que tu ne sortes plus du palais."

Le regard du jeune noble s'abaissa : Hizaki devrait sûrement attendre des mois, des années avant que son jeune ami ne puisse tenir sa promesse. Car celle que le Roy faisait, il les tenait. Toutes. Sans exception. De plus, Son Altesse, et Teru le savait, avait bien compris que le prince lui avait dévoilé son secret. Ce fut sans qu'il comprenne comment que les Soldats, Gardes et famille Royale repartirent jusqu'au palais. Lui ne se souvint qu'être resté ici, des heures durant, jusqu'au retour de ses parents qui n'eurent vent d'absolument aucun des événements qui venaient de se produire. Lui préféra ne pas en parler, et retourna jusqu'à sa chambre, dans le but d'étudier. Il serait un jour un homme influent, selon son père. Il se marierait à une belle jeune femme, et vivrait une vie paisible, et heureuse. Mais pour cela il devait étudier. Seulement... A l'instant où il ouvrit le livre qu'il se devait d'étudier, son regard se perdit dans les pages de l'ouvrage. Il n'y entendait plus rien, il ne voyait plus rien. Son esprit divaguait. Non. Il ne voulait pas épouser une belle jeune femme choisie par son père pour des raisons économiques ou diplomatiques. Non... Il avait déjà choisi celle qu'il voulait épouser.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Il le reconnut au premier regard. Et pourtant, le temps avait bien passé, et du visage enfantin qu'il avait connu il ne restait que la pureté. **_

Devant un grand miroir encadré d'or, un jeune homme attachait sa chevelure mi-blonde, mi-brune en catogan à l'aide d'un ruban du même bleu que ses yeux. Il arrangea légèrement sa tenue, puis descendit alors qu'une voix l'avertissait que la voiture envoyée par le roi était avancée. Le jeune homme vérifia qu'il ne lui manquait rien, puis prit place dans la voiture, qui déambula à allure raisonnable parmis le dédale qu'était l'enceinte du palais. Après quelques minutes de route seulement, le véhicule s'arrêta, et le cocher vint en ouvrir la portière, incitant l'adolescent à descendre. On l'annonça, il présenta son invitation, entra. Dans la salle virevoletaient déjà les longues robes des femmes, guidées dans leurs danses par leurs compagnons. La musique cessa, et avant que les musiciens n'enchainent sur la mélodie suivante, l'une des danseuses refusa poliment et d'un simple geste de la main la proposition de l'un des invités à danser avec lui. Le regard du jeune chevalier se tourna vers celle-ci, presque surpris de reconnaître la princesse après tant d'années : son visage s'était affiné, adouci, mais son expression était froide, comme si Hizaki avait installé entre lui et le reste du monde une aura impénétrable. Décidé, Teru avança dans sa direction, et prit avec délicatesse la main du jeune homme qui, il fallait l'avouer, n'avait plus rien de masculin. Le prince ne prononça pas un mot - sans doute lui avait-il été imposé de se taire en public, pour préserver l'illusion de sa féminité - mais son expression lorsque les lèvres du chevalier éffleurèrent sa main disait tout : son étonnement, son agacement d'être perpetuellement entouré d'hommes qui ne demandaient qu'à l'épouser ou le mettre dans son lit, son ennui. Le jeune homme fac à la princesse sentit cette dernière se tendre, et glissa à son oreille quelques mots comme quoi il aimerait le voir, loin de tout ce bruit, de cette agitation, loin de tous ces hommes gras, seigneurs et autres riches propriétaires aux nez et aux joues déjà rougis par l'alcool. Ce fut avec une expression troublée, et seulement après s'être étonné de l'attitude de Teru que la princesse accepta l'invitation, et entraîna le jeune chevalier dans un petit salon duquel on n'entendait pas les bruits de la salle de réception. Là, Hizaki prit place sur l'un des canapés, et invita d'un geste de la main son compagnon à l'y rejoindre.

"Vous pouvez parler, majesté," indiqua ce dernier de sa voix devenue plus grave avec les années. "Je sais la vérité."

D'abord surpris, Hizaki entrouvrit les lèvres avec délicatesse, ne laissant aucun son sortir de sa bouche. Puis, il ferma les yeux. Son expression laissait à penser que le prince n'avait pas parlé depuis des années... Les yeux azurs du chevalier scrutèrent un instant les prunelles chocolat de l'enfant du Roy, seul élément de son visage encore semblable à ceux de leur enfance.

"Comment savez-vous... ?" articula presque avec difficulté l'adolescent désormais convoité par tous les riches seigneurs, d'une voix étonnament grave, plus encore que celle de son interlocuteur, pour son visage féminin.

Cette simple question eut l'effet d'un gifle pour Teru. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise, son corps tout entier se figea, seules ses mains tremblaient légèrement, comme s'il s'était apprêté à faire un geste avant d'entendre les mots de la princesse. Les années avaient passées. Hizaki était devenu une véritable princesse, usant des manières des demoiselles, et Teru était devenu chevalier, comme l'avais espéré son père, un homme au service du royaume et prêt à se battre pour défendre le trône. Pourtant, aucun des deux n'avait réellement physiquement changé. Oh certes, leurs corps et leurs visages s'étaient affinés, ils avaient grandis, et leurs voix étaient devenues graves. Mais Teru avait tout de même supposé, espéré... Cru, que celui qu'il avait recueilli dans la neige le reconnaîtrait. L'enfant du Roy secoua gracieusement la tête, faisant légèrement voleter ses longues anglaises blondes, et s'excusa, affirmant qu'il ne reconnaissait pas son interlocuteur. Alors Teru raconta son histoire, leur histoire, peut-être la mémoire lui reviendrait-elle au court du récit ? Le chevalier prit soin de n'omettre aucun détail : la neige, la robe rouge, le visage pâle d'Hizaki, ses larmes, ses quelques mots à peine murmurés, la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble et l'émerveillement qu'avait provoqué chez la princesse la découverte de la demeure bien moins richement décorée que le palais du jeune homme. La princesse sembla réfléchir un instant, mais l'expression désolée de son visage suffit à faire comprendre à l'adolescent aux yeux d'azur que ses efforts avaient été vains.

"Je me souviens d'un jeune homme," raconta simplement l'enfant du Roy de sa voix grave, "un jeune homme qui a voulu m'aider, un soir où, comme souvent, je ne voulais pas rejoindre mes appartements..."

Des yeux bleus azur, son seul souvenir. Un triste sourire orna les lèvres du chevalier, qui prit entre ses deux mains celle du prince. Un air étonné se dessina sur le visage de porcelaine, et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés, Teru vit un sourire naître sur les lèvres de celui qui lui faisait face.

"Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes," murmura-t-il finalement, tout joyeux, "mais j'ai confiance en vous, sans doute êtes-vous la seule personne qui..."

Mais il se tut aussitôt : la porte du salon s'était ouverte de nouveau, et une voix masculine et forte se fit entendre, signalant à la Reine la présence de son enfant dans le petit salon. Un air sévère sur le visage, elle entra à la suite des gardes, et Teru fut surpris de la trouver identique au jour où elle était venue chercher sa progéniture. Elle portait simplement une robe différente de ce matin-là, pourpre et noire, moins ornée et détaillée mais peut-être plus élégante. Ses yeux maquillés de noir s'étaient froncés en une expression impérieuse, et Hizaki baissa la tête, puis se leva, arrangea sa robe, et rejoignit sa génitrice sans un mot, sans un regard pour le chevalier, qui se sentit légèrement perdu. Un domestique entra à son tour dans le salon, et l'intima de rejoindre la salle de bal, sous prétexte que mes invités n'étaient pas autoriser à se trouver seuls dans ce genre d'endroit. Le jeune homme obéit aussitôt, et rejoignit l'endroit où, de nouveau, la princesse venait de refuser le billet que l'on avait tenté de lui glisser avec discrétion. Un peu plus loin, le couple royal prenait part à une discussion avec quelques seigneurs des terres environnantes, et, de temps à autre, jetait un coup d'oeil à leur enfant. La Princesse semblait accepter autant de danses qu'elle refusait de billets ou de propositions, et termina la soirée à l'écart, dans un coin plus sombre de la salle, tandis que le chevalier prenait part aux discussions de ses parents, retenant avec soin chaque date qui était citée, afin de réfléchir à chaque opportunité qui lui permettrait de revoir Hizaki.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Peut-être était-il encore possible d'aider la Princesse. Peut-être pas. Mais lui n'avait qu'un seul voeu, et l'aider à le réaliser était devenu pour Teru une priorité. **_

Les mois avaient passé, un nouvel hiver s'était abattu sur le Royaume. La Princesse n'avait plus fait d'apparition, pas même à son balcon, sous lequel venait parfois se présenter le chevalier. Il attendait patiemment l'occasion qui lui permettrait d'aider l'enfant du Roy, mais il eut fallu pour cela qu'on l'autorise à se présenter en public, ou bien à sortir du palais, ce qui semblait hors de question. Plus personne n'avait vu l'héritier du trône depuis le bal organisé pour son anniversaire. Certains se demandaient encore si l'enfant était encore en vie. Teru ne doutait pas, ou plus. Il était allé consulter le mage qui vivait en hermite dans les montagnes, pour s'en assurer. Celui-ci l'avait rassuré, mais avait par la même occasion prédit un échec quant à son désir. Seulement, il ne renoncerait pas. Il n'en était pas question, lorsque l'on prenait en considération ce que savait l'enfant aux yeux azurs de l'ampleur de ce qui se passait entre les murs du Palais. La situation était peut-être pire encore, ou moins inquiétante qu'il ne se l'imaginait pour les occupants de la cour. De l'extérieur, il difficile de voir, ou ne serais-ce que deviner ce qui se déroulait à l'intérieur. De longs rideaux de mousseline et constamment fermés empêchaient de voir l'intérieur, mais laissaient parfois apparaître des ombres si floues qu'elles ne laissaient même pas la chance de comprendre ce qui se passait entre les murs de la résidence Royale.

Arpentant les pavés à pieds, comme souvent lorsqu'il voulait être seul, le jeune chevalier soupira. Non seulement il cherchait une solution à la réclusion d'Hizaki, mais de plus, sa propre condition était devenue presque déshonorante, tant les chevaliers se retrouvaient effacés : plus aucun conflit ne s'était présenté avec un Royaume alentour, et le rang des chevaliers s'était abaissé au niveau des nobles et autres courtisans, et leurs privilèges avaient été réduits. Certains ne prenaient même plus la peine de se déplacer au moyen de voitures... Lui le faisait encore, en dehors de ces instants-là, où il préférait être seul. De toute manière, personne ne l'aurait mené là où il désirait se rendre, sans compter qu'il marchait désormais sans destination particulière, dans le seul but de se divertir, et d'oublier un instant ses soucis. En passant devant la vitrine du couturier, il vit un homme saluer au plus bas, puis monter dans une voiture, et reconnut au passage en ses vêtements l'uniforme des domestiques du palais. Un nouveau soupir lui échappa, et il reprit sa route, ses pas le dirigeant, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, vers les montagnes.

De longues heures de marche lui permirent d'arriver à une cavité creusée dans la pierre, humide et sombre. Une petite lueur pourtant éclairait faiblement l'endroit, invitant à s'avancer vers un espace plus vaste. Une pièce aménagée, dans laquelle étaient disposés des meubles construits à la main, ou bien dignes des appartements du Roy. Ces derniers, Teru le savait, étaient la compensation qu'avait demandé l'habitant des lieux chaque fois que quelqu'un avait requis ses services, et à en voir le mobilier, les membres de la famille Royale étaient souvent venus. Quelques torches bientôt épuisées éclairaient la pièce, et les bureaux craquelés sur lesquels étaient disposées en vrac des centaines de feuilles de parchemin, elles-mêmes recouvertes de notes visiblement sans rapport entre elles, de mots ou inscriptions griffonés et de ratures. Il s'avança encore, suivant la légère fumée qui émanait d'une pièce annexe, où le mage semblait être en pleine affaire avec un représentant des hautes sphères. Jouant la carte de la discrétion, il avança encore, afin d'écouter la conversation qui pourrait sans doute lui apporter de nouvelles informations quant à ce qui se déroulait entre les murs du palais, et à la réclusion de l'enfant du Roy. Mais le mage, comme l'on pourrait s'y attendre, avait probablement déjà perçu sa présence, et l'homme qui était venu le consulter parlait à voix basse. Mais rien d'important n'était évoqué, et malgré la faiblesse des sons qui lui parvenait, le jeune chevalier parvint à reconnaître la voix grave et agréable qui provenait de cette pièce; et ainsi, il franchit sans crainte le maigre tunnel qui reliait les deux parties de la demeure improvisée, surprenant l'invité de marque du mage, qui se tut aussitôt, et se releva, faisant élégamment voleter sa robe, qui retomba sur ses chevilles dans un léger bruissement. Ses yeux, deux perles couleur noisette, s'écarquillèrent légèrement de stupeur, et ses lèvres couleur cerise, poliment recouvertes d'une main, formèrent un "o" à peine sonore, tandis que Teru s'inclinait au plus bas devant sa majesté.

"Prince..." salua-t-il, en déposant un baiser du bout des lèvres sur le dos de la main de l'enfant Royal.  
"Le chevalier de l'autre jour..."

A la surprise visible de leur hôte, l'héritier du trône offrit son plus beau sourire au garçon aux yeux azur, qui le lui rendit, avant de se tourner vers le mage et de le saluer à son tour, s'inclinant à demi face à lui. Il y avait sensiblement des non-dits, et les éluder était prioritaire sur toute consultation. Ils s'assirent autour de la table, à laquelle leur fut servi un thé, et échangèrent à propos de ce que chacun savait, Teru le premier en raison de la surprise qu'avait provoqué le fait qu'il ait nommé Hizaki "Prince" plutôt que "Princesse" comme chacun se devait de le faire. Ainsi, Teru apprit que parfois, à l'aide d'une cuisinière qui connaissait la vérité, le prince sortait du château, pour venir se réfugier ici, loin du château, des précepteurs, couturiers et autres femmes de chambres. La caverne lui apportait un abri loin de la ville, où on ne pouvait le trouver, au chaud et loin de toute restriction. Il pouvait y parler librement, et passer un moment au calme, presque seul avec lui-même. Seulement, un détail dérangeait tout de même le chevalier, qui s'adressa à son hôte :

"Kamijo... Je sais que vous vous devez de vous soumettre aux désirs de la famille Royale, et c'est justement ce qui m'inquiète : nos souverains ne sont pas stupides, il doivent se douter que vous en savez un peu trop sur les mystères qui entourent le palais..."

L'intéressé alla pour l'interrompre, mais Teru reprit aussitôt :

"...Mais sans doute aussi sur les silences de leur enfant, n'est-ce pas ? Ne vous ont-ils jamais posé la moindre question qui aurait pu causer des problèmes à leur enfant ?"  
"Ils m'en posent effectivement, chaque fois qu'ils viennent ici," enchaîna Kamijo avec un regard mauvais pour la princesse qui venait de placer les deux mains devant sa bouche, "mais il n'est pas difficile de dire la vérité sans la dire totalement... N'ayez crainte, mes enfants. Je sais votre désir de quitter ces lieux, et je sais aussi que votre condition, Sire Teru, ne vous est point favorable; mais je pense que vous n'avez pas oublié les paroles que je vous ai adressées la dernière fois."

Il fronça les sourcils, son regard glissant de l'un à l'autre des deux adolescents, qui n'attendaient que la suite de ses paroles.

"Mais vous m'avez l'air décidé, bien que l'avenir soit contre vous. Peut-être pourrez-vous y faire quelque chose. Votre majesté, vous en aurez l'occasion lors de votre dîner : conseillez à vos géniteurs de venir me consulter. Chevalier, lors de la prochaine mi-lune, dès le soleil fondu dans l'horizon, rendez-vous au palais. Ce sont les seuls conseils que je peux vous adresser."

Le garçon aux yeux azurs prit une grande inspiration, ferma les yeux un instant, puis dirigea son regard vers l'enfant du Roy. Cette occasion serait sans doute la seule qui lui permettrait d'échapper à cette vie faussée avant longtemps. Un petit espoir se faufilait en lui, était venu s'installer dans son coeur sous la forme d'un petit dragon. Enfin des nouvelles encourageantes... Le chevalier se permit un léger sourire, puis se leva. Il s'inclina face au mage, bien plus bas qu'à son arrivée.

"Je vous remercie, Kamijo."

Il ouvrit une petite bourse qu'il portait à la ceinture, et en sortit un collier richement orné, couvert de perles et de diamants.

"Je ne peux malheureusement vous offrir plus, mais acceptez ceci comme compensation."

Un instant de flottement. Kamijo ne semblait pas décidé, Hizaki avait froncé les sourcils d'inquiétude. Mais le jeune homme sentit qu'on lui retirait le bijou des mains : la compensation était acceptée. Il salua de nouveau, sourit, puis se tourna vers le Prince.

"Majesté... Prenez soin de vous, je vous prie."

Il s'agenouilla, déposa un nouveau baiser sur le dos de la main de l'enfant Royal, puis salua plus bas que terre, avant de se diriger vers la ville. Le soleil s'était couché, et rares étaient les marchands dont l'échope était encore ouverte. On éteignait les bougies, sans doutes certains habitants étaient-ils déjà endormi; quoiqu'il en fut, on devait l'attendre pour dîner. Quelque fut désormais l'importance de son rang, les domestiques faisaient de leur mieux pour lui offrir la vie que son statut lui aurait offert en temps de conflit. Mais il les voyait, les voitures qui défilaient certains soirs, lors des bals. Il les voyait, ces femmes élégantes, au bras de leur mari ou de leur compagnon. Oh bien entendu, il n'imaginait pas la princesse à son bras, il y avait tant de jolies filles de son âge dans les familles alentour... Mais lui aussi aurait aimé se rendre à l'un de ces bals, ne fut-ce que pour s'assurer la bonne santé de l'héritier Royal... Bien que le fait qu'il ne s'y rende pas lui permette d'éviter toute suspicion de la part du Souverain et de sa femme. Il avait bien senti l'anémosité qu'avait éprouvé envers lui la Reine lors de l'anniversaire de son enfant, et s'approcher encore de la Princesse n'eût, dans ce cas, pas été tâche aisée, et sans doute dangereux.


End file.
